The Split in the Path
by annalovestoread
Summary: When Clara Chasseur moves from England to Beacon Hills, she finally feels as if she has found where she belongs. But when a family secret plans to derail her world she is left with a choice. To eliminate the threat and carry on a legacy or to abandon her duty and disappoint her family. POST 3A AU- COULD FOLLOW PLOT WHEN 3B RETURNS
1. Chapter 1

Rising to her feet, Clara brushed the fragments of dirt of her jeans, breathing in the soft gentle breeze as she let out a relaxed yet disappointed sigh. Her parents knew quite well she didn't want to be here besides there was only so much a teenager could enjoy being completely uprooted to a different town, never mind a different country. Who had even heard of Beacon Hills anyway?

Grabbing her satchel, Clara breathed in one last gulp of fresh winter air and her gentle green eyes whispered goodbye to the picture perfect forest before settling in to a lazy stride through the trees.

From what she'd gathered Beacon Hills was just your average small town and a hopeless population of hopeless teenagers with dreams to escape the fortress that was there hometown and a startling amount of mysterious deaths caused by looming animal attacks within its bearings, with a couple of murders thrown in for good measure. However by the peaceful woods that loomed at the edge of her garden, all that she felt was tranquillity, and she was highly undoubtfull that a serial killer was looming around the next wooded corner of the preserve.

A sudden pain shot through her shoulder as she felt something whack into her shoulder clumsily sending her stumbling into a tree. She let out an annoyed 'Ouch', bending down to grasp her pains offender in her palm, her fingers stoking the crimson lacrosse ball in her hand.

"Well hello England" a giddy voice sounded above her. Raising her glance she looked up to see a beaming caramel eyed boy looking down at her, his hair lazily swept into an untidy fashion. Behind him a shorter bronze skinned boy jogged into view accompanied by a lacrosse stick swung casually over his shoulder a matching grin to his companion, eyes darting eagerly to ball in Clara's palm. There was something in the caramel eyed voice that relaxed her in a soothing manor, so much she wanted to hear him speak again.

"How did you know I was English?" Clara questioned an intrigued look on her face.

"You see any other American girl would have probably, you know sworn at me if I hit a lacrosse ball at them" the boy speculated, earning a raised eyebrow from Clara "Oh and I heard your accent when you said 'ouch' when Isaac hit you with a ball so".

A second later another figure tumbled into Clara's view, sporting a pair of bright blue eyes and curly light brown locks cropped short alongside a guilty expression.

Carmel eyes held out a hand and said "I'm Stiles by the way" as Clara took his hand,

"This is Scott" he continued gesturing to the shorter boy behind him, who grinned widely at his recognition,

"And the douchebag who just hit you with a lacrosse ball" he said finally, earning a chuckle from Scott as he placed a hand on the blue eyed boy's shoulder who grimaced nervously "Is Isaac".

"Yeah I'm sorry about that" Isaac said a sorry expression of his face.

" It's fine really" Clara replied rubbing her shoulder " But I though lacrosse was played on a pitch not in the woods "she laughed earning looks of excitement from the trio.

"But England this isn't Lacrosse" Stiles returned a grin protruding his lips, " This is Field Lacrosse, the game with no rules but to hit whatever you can-"

"As fast as you can" Isaac grinned at Clara not lifting his gaze off of her.

"Well Isaac hit me pretty fast, so I'd say your game was a success" Clara smirked, throwing the ball to the blue eyed boy who caught it and slipped it into his pocket.

"New in town uh…?" Scott questioned

"Clara" she answered "And yes, I got here last night". To be honest the aftermath of the 9 hour flight she had suffered through was still daunting on her, and restraining an aching yawn was proving incredibly difficult.

"So how old are you Clara?" Isaac blabbed out, earning a comical look from Scott.

"Fourteen" Clara replied, a blare of disappointment passing over Isaacs face.

"Ahh freshman" Stiles sighed, however Clara raised an eyebrow.

"Actually junior" Clara muttered staring down at the earth, as her cheeks flushed red preparing for the outcry. It was obvious this town wasn't used to new people amour it's mists and Clara's case was no exception.

"Well then Clara…?"

"Chasseur" Clara finished as Isaac let out a splutter into the water bottle he was drinking from.

"Would you like to play?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for helping me back" Clara said, a warm feeling in her stomach as she looked at her companion, tumbling over a bundle of roots that entangled themselves in the forest floor "And of course for inviting me to play, I never thought being hit with a ball so many times would be fun" She laughed as Isaac caught her.

Isaac smiled as a flood of light clambered through the edge of the forest "No problem really…nice house by the way" he murmured as a stunning red bricked house came into view, a thundering cloud of grey piping out of its tall ivy entangled chimney at the peak of the house, the mansion surrounded by freshly mown grass that tickled his breath.

"Thanks Isaac so I was wondering-"

Suddenly of voice sounded through the garden piercing the comfortable quiet that wrapped the grounds, sharp and blunt every inch of grass seemed to sway into silence as a man in his late 30's stepped out from the house, his short thick dark hair swaying in the breeze in a commanding nature that sent a tinge of insecurity down Isaac's spine.

"Clara" the man commanded, gesturing long figures toward s the red bricked prison.

"Sorry Isaac" giving an annoyed glance at her father before retraining her focus to Isaac "I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah,It was great meeting you" Isaac smiled, the kind of smile that he was not used to Clara grinned before waving goodbye, turning her head and bouncing away, her shoulder length auburn hair swaying gently in the breeze as she began to walk towards her house.

"Wait Clara" Isaac began a sudden thought springing to his mind as he began to run after her "I wanted to-"

Smack. Isaac jolted backwards in pain as his nose collided with what felt like a huge weight of some sort letting out a strangled gasp. His nose throbbed painfully and for a second his cheeks flushed red in the heat of the moment. It was then an almost dirty scent in fumigated his nose sending his head swimming in a bay of confusion. Along the turf in front of him an oozing grey liquid trail stretched along the width of the garden, in an unnaturally straight line.

"What the hell?" Isaac whispered in a fury of confusion, staring at the pungently scented gloop on the turf.

"Isaac? Did you want something" Clara asked turning to face him a look of hope on her face.

Rubbing his nose as the tingling healing sensation began to become evident Isaac raised his glance reaching deep into his jean pocket grasping the object in his fingertips.

"Catch" Isaac said as he released the sphere from his grasp and into the air which Clara caught eagerly in her palms.

In her hand sat the crimson red lacrosse ball glistening in the grey sunlight and scratched deeply into its surface, a ten digit number. Clara took a final happy look at Isaac before running off into the house, hair bouncing with a joy in the winter's breeze.

Turning Isaac grinned to himself as he sauntered back into the forest, blissfully aware of the narrowed eyed death stare he was receiving from the man behind him. And that was when the thought struck Isaac that would turn his stomach inside out.

"Shit" Isaac murmured freezing in his tracks.

Flying through the front door Isaac sprinted down the hall, sneakers squeaking unconventionally against the scratched varnish, skidding to an abrupt halt at the kitchen door and slamming it open a wild expression stretched upon his face.

Scott sat on the counter, a box of lucky charms fidgeting on his lap whilst stiles leaned against the wall stuffing typing something into his phone at an alarming pace.

Pulling out a chair Isaac flopped down onto his seat, a look of despair in his eyes to match his sunken hopes he let out a deep sigh throwing his head back in frustration.

Raising his head forward Isaac pursed his lips together in an attempt to force the words out to the pair who were staring at him intensely.

"They're hunters" he choked out as Scott's eyes grew wide.

" The Chasseurs are hunters".

**_Sorry for the wait guys thankyou for being patient:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Please leave me a comment guys on what you think!-annaloves to read_**

Isaac gazed up at the glistening window panes that twinkled in the sprinkling rain on the roof of the animal clinic. He bit his lip accordingly trying to avoid eye contact with pair before him- somehow he couldn't quite come to grips with the turn of events that had happened that date, or rather the girl who made his heart flutter but stomach lurch with a cold sensation with a bat of her long black eye lashes. Who was he kidding he'd knew the girl for less than 3 hours, yet everyone moment he'd had watched he laugh, seemed like a days of forgetting the past and beautiful future.

Isaac shook this head in annoyance, this was beacon hills, and nothing was beautiful. He had to snap out of. They were hunters and he knew there nature and he knew better than that to doubt it.

"You know if they do know" Scott spoke his eyes burning into his "It's not your fault, it's not like you knew the garden would be rigged"

Isaac only looked at him before bowing his head down to face the concrete floor, he knew very well it was his fault and he didn't need Scott to remind him of that.

"You know their name literally translates into hunter" Stiles began "Pretty ironic if you think about it".

"Yeah, hilarious" Isaac snapped at the lanky teen ,who scowled repulsively , running his hand through his ruffled curls as Deaton entered, a vile of thick black pungent smelling liquid between his fingers to match the worried expression on his face.

"Lycans Barrier" Deaton's words were loud yet soft as he uncorked the vial, three pairs of eyes prying upon him.

"A combination of mountain ash and willow, it creates a barrier much like the one Isaac encountered today". Tipping his wrist gently Deaton began to pour the sluggish substance onto the steel table, Scott's mouth opening slightly as a smouldering array of steam began to simmer from the liquid.

"For supernatural kinds, it forms a blockade, nothing can get in, and nothing can get out".

"So why not just use mountain ash? Stiles question, a look of curiosity on his face "Why go to the trouble?"

"Because it's stronger" Isaac murmured, biting his lip nervously and looking up "Just like them" he sighed eyes suddenly alert in the artificial light.

"Stronger,

"The way that man looked at me, it was if all he wanted to do was get me away from Clara"

"Isaac I'm sure-"

"And that was before I walked into an invisible barrier that stops werewolves getting in!" Isaac was almost shouting now as Stiles gave him a worried expression "Seriously Scott how does he not know?"

"So" Scott said, jaw clenched tight as he eyed Issac suspiciously beside him, before gazing back to Deaton the corners of his mouth tilted south "Does she know?"

At this Isaac leaned forward slightly and Scott distinctly though he heard Isaacs heartbeat speed up slightly.

"From what I've heard they have some kind of ritual" Deaton spoke slowly, Isaac clinging onto every syllable he spoke "When a Chasseur turns 15, they're shown everything, and then, on that night, they're taken on their first hunt".

Isaac paused before resting his palms on the metal table and letting out a small breath in his array of worry, "They're going to make her hunt us aren't they" his twinkling blue eyes boring into Deaton's warm brown ones, almost begging Deaton to prove him wrong.

Deaton nodded, a solemn look in his features. Inhaling deeply he let the words float out slowly and gently "And if what I've heard is true, they won't stop until she's done it.

The room grew cold and silent whilst a shiver streaked up Stile's spine. Wiping his brow Stiles opened his mouth slightly a glimmer of darkness in his eyes "Then we have to do whatever we can to stop her" he spoke, his voice loud against the simmering hum of the flickering light.

Clara flopped onto the soft white sheets of her bed, grinning quietly to herself as a stream of dark light tricked into her bedroom. Withdrawing her heavily scratched phone from her satchel she grasped the lacrosse ball in her hand, running a thin finger over the number engraved its surface. Suddenly Beacon Hills didn't seem such a bad place after all.

"What is that Clara?" the voice split through the room like a claw through flesh and Clara jolted in surprise.

Her father stood in the arched doorway to her room, leaning against the wooden doorframe, his posture, a look of discontent on his face, his cunning green eyes fixed on the object in her hand.

Clara eyed him reluctantly, she wasn't used to the darkness she saw in his eyes and she didn't like it at all.

"Just a ball dad , it's nothing" she murmured avoiding his penalising glance.

"Give it here then, I'll put it in the trash for you" he commanded, striding towards her, his eyes never leaving the crimson gift in his daughter's palm.

"No" Clara snapped in a high pitched tone, her eyes full of worry as her dad help out his palm, a tugging burning in a stomach. She was in no position to give up the gift she so gladly wanted, besides why should she?

"Clara" his words were crisp and dry yet every inch of her knew that he was commanding her "Give me that here".

Letting out a challenging sigh, she dropped the ball into her dad's palm, eyes never leaving his steely green ones as he flexed it in him long, worn fingers before turning abruptly to face the hall. Running his index finger over the scratches in the balls rubber surface, the man smiled to himself as he passed back through the door way. "Thank you Clara" he smirked irksomely, gently shutting the door behind him.

The sound of his footsteps echoed outside on the soft wooden floor to the rhythm of Clara's curiosity. What right did her dad have to take it away? And why did he want it so badly? In a sudden pit of annoyance, she swiftly threw open the door, opening her mouth to bellow at her father for taking away what she gladly had possessed.

There her father stood, a smug expression pressed on his lips as he gazed at the ball in his palm. Grasping his phone out of his trouser pocket the man pressed the phone to his ear, a look of content showering his features as he turned his back on her continuing down the elegant hall.

"Eleanor" he spoke into the phone, eyes brows raised in a wicked expression "We've found our first beta" he finished, as a look of puzzlement grew on Clara's pale face.


	4. Chapter 4

The uncomfortable silence was thick in the room as Clara slurped up another strand of spaghetti, licking her lips and struggling to withhold a laugh that would crack through the air. Clara had always been and would always be a nervous laugher.

Situated at the end of a stone grey table, to her lift sat her mother and father, lips pursed tightly and their backs perfectly straight as they eyes their opposites with a unmerciful glare. Eleanor Chasseurs hair shone darkly in the candlelight, creating gruesome shadows under her eyes. To her right sat an lean man with short light hair flecked with grey, a warm smile flicking the corner of his mouth and the bluest and next to him a beautiful dark haired girl, with chocolate eyes that swum darkly, leaning casually back in her chair, the same entrancing smirk that her father held.

"So Allison, aren't you a little old to be a junior?"

Clara spluttered dramatically grabbing a napkin to cover her mouth. Eyes wide she yelled in disbelief

"Dad!" her father glanced lazily at her before returning his glance to Allison "You can't just say that to people!" she finished, gesturing to the Argents with a look of sorry on her face, " I'm so sorry Allison" she rambled on glaring at her father with a look of anger. She had never seen her father be that rude to some for no apparent reason, except of course for the glance she'd caught him giving Isaac the previous day.

"Don't worry about it Clara, Mr Argent grinned in overly friendly manor before returning his stare to her father "But if there's anyone's _education _that in question it would be your daughters".

This time it would be Clara's drink that would take the full force of her spluttering and yet again she widened her eyes to this time glare at Mr Argent. Opening her mouth to shout back a witty insult, her stomach filled with annoyance and puzzlement. She was almost certain there was something behind this she didn't know about and it had only just occurred that she knew nothing of why they'd come to this town.

A sudden curiosity took over her and sitting up straighter in her chair she dropped her fork, ears perking up slightly as she strained to hear the conversation that would follow. The odd thing about the conversation was that each party seemed to speak words of unlikable manor yet speak so calmly it made Clara shudder.

"Clara could you leave us to talk for a minute" her father said coldly not even looking at her as he spoke.

"But I haven' t finished yet!" she yelled, searching for a reason to stay in the room, to listen to the conversation that she knew she could expect.

"Clara" her father continued bluntly, in the same demanding tone he'd use when she'd seen Isaac.

Scowling she grabbed her plate in a sign of rebellion before stomping toward the door and slamming into rudely. Carefully taking of her heavy shoes she crouched down next to the space under the door, placing her ear gently to the door, her ears perking up in wonder.

"I would check the door if I were you" Mr Argents voice murmured quietly, a suspicious tone in his voice "There's only so much you can keep someone in the dark before they want to know more".

"I know my daughter" her father replied, a confident streak in her voice "When she's fifteen she can know and it is no place of yours to interfere with that.

"Actually it is when you start killing innocent people" Allison perked up, her voice smooth and quiet

Clara's eyes widened. Her heart began to race as her father chuckled loudly.

"Who said anything about killing _people, _we are simply here to eliminate a threat, no _people _will be harmed". The way her father spoke of the subjects, seemed almost ignorant, as if talking about an animal of some kind. Clara now lie flat on her stomach, every inch of desperate to hold onto the conversation.

"We know the stories of your families traditions, they're barbaric and you know perfectly well you can't drag a fourteen year old girl into this business, it ruins lives" Allison countered her voice stronger and more challenging.

"I think it's time you left" Clara's mother spoke clearly a gentle tone in her voice.

Jolting up Clara stood up abruptly ear to the door, as the sound of footsteps headed away from her.

"No need to worry Allison " her father said calmly as the squeak of the back door rang out, "She's 15 in two days" and the door slammed shut.

_**Note:I'm sorry the chapters have been so short so far,I'm trying to improve the length;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Two days!" Isaac almost yelled as he stood by his locker, leaning his head against a locker door in disbelief "That's it we're dead!" he murmured shaking his head at Allison.

"Actually the only one we think they know about is you so, your dead" Stiles murmured, his usual spark dormant from his eyes.

"Don't give up we can stop them, my dad says as she's not taken on the hunt on her birthday, they have to move on and she won't be taken again until she's 16, it's a rule" Allison shot in, glaring at stiles morosely, a dark glint in her eye.

"So we just have to keep her away Wednesday night!" Isaac smiled a little more optimistically, grabbing his locker door and throwing it closed carelessly.

"No it's not that easy, it never is" Stiles said grimly, as the trio began to walk down the corridor towards their next class "You said you went to see them last night right?" he asked her and Allison nodded raising an eyebrow "Then what were they like with her".

"It was odd" she responded in a concerned tone "She wasn't anything like her parents, almost everything they said she disagreed with it".

"So, you don't think she'll go along with the ritual then?"

"No, I just think they'll have to make her" Allison finished sighing as they turned a corner.

"How do they do the hunt anyway?" Isaac asked a look of concern on his face "It's not a full moon or anything that night or anything is it?" he asked glancing at Allison

"From what we know they'll go to any length possible to get you into the preserve, that were they can do the dirty work"

"Which means _we_ need to stop them from getting anywhere near you that night-" Stiles piped up a tight knot twisting in his stomach.

"Exactly" Allison finished as a sudden huge bang rocked the hall in front of them. Wildly glancing at the at the teen between them Allison and Stiles, eyebrows raised questionably. Taking a breath in Isaac, furrowed his brow before his expression turned cold, eyes wide in the crowded hall "Aiden" he growled before pushing his way through the gathered crowd, Allison and Stiles at his heel.

There Clara stood a confused expression on her face, standing perfectly still, eyes wide and eyebrows raised at the increasingly out of hand scene before her and it was blatantly clear from her expression, she had no idea what was going on. In front of her was an entirely different scene. There was Aiden, writhing to get out of the grip of his brother and Danny, a look of pure vengeance on his face. His heart was racing so fast, Isaac was amazed he hadn't transformed and his eyes were locked on Clara, and he yelled to be released, desperately grabbing at the air to get to Clara.

Finally noticing the trio, Clara shrugged at them casually, before darting out the way of the way of one of Aiden swings and squealing, a sudden stroke of fear shooting down her spine for the first time. Every second meant a raise in heartbeat for Aiden and Isaac knew it would be seconds before the inevitable happened.

"I don't like high school" Clara yelled at them, ducking down as Aiden launched again, covering her head as her knees hit the floor.

"Oh god" Isaac muttered, storming forward and grabbing Clara's wrist, pulling her up and placing her behind him, a tired look on his face.

"Come on Clara , let's go" Allison murmured, half smiling it Isaac who had grabbed Aiden and shoved him into a locker, just as Scott skidded into view with Lydia. Following Allison, she gave Isaac an odd look before turning, wiping her forehead as she turned the corner. Meanwhile Stiles was trying to disperse the crowd, with success as by the time the two girls had disappeared; only he, Isaac, Scott, Lydia and an angry Aiden remained. Ethan had hurried off Danny to their next class, to avoid him overhearing the conversation to follow.

"What the hell dude" Isaac growled at Aiden, eyes dark and menacing.

"Isaac calm it" Scott instructed, as Isaac released Aiden, who fell against the lockers, the anger not lifting from face. Scott gave his glance back to Aiden, who was now breathing heavy and roughly, exhausted from his struggle.

"Why would you defend her, she's a Chasseur!" Aiden yelled at Isaac spitefully.

"How did you know that?" Isaac yelled back eyes wild and menacing.

"Because Lahey, she's the girl who got half our pack killed!"

The hallway went silent as all eyes settled on Isaac who looked down sheepishly avoiding the gazes.

"They used to use her as bait when she was young and they lived over here" Aiden continued "They'd send her out with wolfs bane, but not the kind that kills you, the kind that draws you in and then packs would come out and then-"

He paused glaring at Isaac and standing up, grabbing his bag from the floor "And then the hunters would come out"

"I'm sure she didn't know" Isaac shot back at him, the corners of his mouth dropping slightly,

"Of course she knew" he yelled back angrily "You know what your problem is Lahey?"

"What is it Aiden?" he growled back sarcastically.

"After everything that's happened to you, your still so naive, you think everything's going to be fine but that's not how it works with the Chasseurs and if you don't stop this crap you're going to end up dead like the rest of them! If she could get packs killed when she was four then what do you think she's going to do when they give her a gun?"

Aiden turned his back and skulked off, followed by Lydia, who shot them an apologetic look before running after him.

Stiles looked as Isaac, a guilty expression on his face, opening his mouth to speak.

"He's right isn't he" Isaac mumbled, staring at the spot where Aiden had stood as Allison came into view, a shocked expression on her face.

"Allison?" Scott asked, who raised her head a worried look in her eye.

"I took her to her next class and she asked me something" she said looking down at the laminate.

"What did she ask you?" Stiles asked taking a step forward towards the hunter.

"She asked me what a beta was" Allison said, as the school bell chimed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Maybe this is a good thing" Scott said optimistically, tossing his keys onto the worktop, as he glided through the door, Isaac following closely behind. It was now clear Clara knew more than she was letting onto her parents and she was determined to find out more.

"What do you mean" he questioned, grabbing a soda out of the fridge and throwing it effortlessly to Scott, who grasped it gracefully in-between his fingers, who flopped down on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling and closing his eyes gently.

"I mean if _you_ told her, maybe when her parents take her on the hunt, she won't attack you and stuff?"

"Why me?" he whined at Scott but he already knew what was coming.

"Well firstly you like her because you gave her your number by using your_ claws _to carve it into a lacrosse ball, which was incredibly stupid by the way" he began as Isaac started to fumble with his soda,

"Secondly before you did that you deliberately took her the long way home, just so you could get to know her" he stated sarcastically

"And last but not least, you spent so much time with her today, that you even managed to arrange to study with her tonight" he finished, a satisfied smirk on his face. Isaac opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Scott who butted in in a raised equally satisfied voice "And don't tell me it's just so we can get her away on Wednesday, because I know it's more than that".

Isaac sighed kindly, sitting down next to Scott and staring at the wall "She's just not like the other girls, she just seems so real and fun and really uncoordinated" he laughed, eyes lighting up with the thought of her.

"Uncoordinated?" Scott asked, turning to look at Isaac, who snapped from his daze

"She fell over 3 times today" he said casually "And she just laughed and got back up again"

"And then you made out!" Scott mocked; making an unattractive kissing face at Isaac who returned him with a un amused one . Leaving Scott to play, he clambered up the stairs, skidding down the hallway into his room. Sliding off his backpack he threw it onto the bed.

That was when he heard it. The low soft breathing behind him. It wriggled up his spine and every instinct told him not to turn himself around to face what was behind him. An all to unfamiliar scent caught him and a sudden rush of anger flooded him. Turning himself to face his opponent, Isaac narrowed his eyes as the figure before him gave him a sickening smile.

"You know Isaac, you really should stop trying to stop the inevitable"

Every inch of Isaac crawled with anger and his heart raced at the near speed of light,

"Because you know perfectly well that you will not succeed"

Chasseur took a step towards Isaac, the sickening grin on his face broadening,

"You can pretend you and your little pack are safe, but on Wednesday night the hunt will go through" he continued inching towards Isaac casually "You did make it very easy and I have to thank you. Now that you have befriended my daughter, she will be even stronger once she has killed you" he briefly looked straight into Isaacs's eyes and then murmured "And of course she will".

Isaac bit his lip, trying to look away from his piercing gaze.

"Don't you think though it would be much sweeter, if we didn't have to make her kill you Isaac? You know anger really can push a person to change".

"But of course" he laughed in a patronising way,

"You of all people already knew that"

Isaac felt his eyes begin to flicker gold as his heart pulsed faster and faster.

"And Wouldn't it be convenient, if you missed your little date and she was so angry, it drove her to pull the trigger"

In an inch of a moment, Isaacs lungs began to burn as he turned to face his opponent, eyes wide and angry, a too familiar scent filling his nose. His head began to swim violently as his lip trembled as he grabbed onto the bedframe, attempting to steady himself through the terrible haze. His vision was spotted and blurred and his head suddenly felt light a cold as he hit the floor, the soft rhythmic pattern of his alarm clock gently drumming into his head.

"Goodbye Isaac" the devil, said as the last inch of vibrant purple wolfsbane slipped through his rugged fingers a casual smile littering his all too wicked face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Isaac!"

Scott thumped hard on the splintered door, his voice tense and worried. He could faintly hear Isaacs slow heartbeat and every beat seemed like his last. Wheezing slightly as a puff of wolfsbane shot up his nose, burning her chest as he blinked rapidly, trying to blink his way through the haze that followed. If Isaac breathed in enough of the poison, it wouldn't be long before is steady heartbeat jolted to an infrequent one.

Jamming his shoulder into the door, Scott's stomach jumped as the door finally clicked. Throwing it open Scott's mouth opened slightly at the scene that faced him. In the centre of the room sat a pile of purple powder, glittering darkly in the blistering sunset . A dark shadow stretched across the worn carpet, looming darkly over the room in a mysterious manor. Yet apart from the poison stanching through the carpet, the room lay empty but sickly touched.

Pulling out his phone, Scott dialled the number and placed it to his ear, his heart beating fast in his haze.

"Stiles, we have a really big problem".

Clara stared out of the window, as a soft rainy patter began to thump on the gleaming glass pains.

Glancing it the clock she sighed heavily before slipping off of her perch on the windowsill; Isaac was meant to be here a whole hour ago. But there was no denying it, she'd been stood up and who was she kidding, what 17 year old boy wanted to be friends with a dorky 14 year old who should be a freshman but had wangled her way into junior year. It was if she was living some fantasy; for a second she'd been delusional enough to imagine that things were looking up, that this could be a new start for that weird girl who no one ever listened to. But instead she was left in a town she didn't feel part of, with a potentially two potentially psychotic parents who met with her class mates to discuss who they were going to kill and no clue of what crazy mess was going on in the god awful town. And not to mention being attacked on her first day, just seconds after stepping out of class earlier that day, by a boy who looked oddly familiar.

A sudden idea shot to her head and grabbing her phone out of her cardigan and turning it on, her fingers jamming on the miniature keys franticly as she typed. The results flashed up and she gently touched the top result delicately with her long finger.

'Beta- a man who is not as successful or powerful as other men'

Clara frowned as a gentle noise met her ear; the swift thump of the back door closing and she jumped, phone crashing to the floor with an ear-splitting smack. "Clara" a voice wittered as her father came into view, standing in the living room doorway, his usual smirk engraved on his face.

"Put it down stairs boys" he instructed as two pairs of footsteps echoed through the kitchen and the sound of something heavy, being dragged across the tiles.

"Bring home some friends?" she asked casually, trying to avoid him noticing the phone on the floor.

"They're visiting from LA this week" he remarked casually back eyes fluttering to the phone on the ground.

Taking a step forward he bent down, grasping the phone in his hand and using his sleeve to brush away the smudges on its screen. Clara watched him nervously as he scoured the screen, crystal green eyes surveying its content, until finally his smirk fell slightly, a stroke of puzzlement in his eyes as he raised his eyebrows.

He looked up gently before handing the cell phone back to Clara casually and turning his back to her and swiftly exiting, jeans flaring at his ankles as he clambered down the basement stairs.

Isaac gasped for air as his eyes fluttered open and his heart beat fast and jagged as a stale stench hit his nose. Shifting violently he jolted up on the rugged stone and shivered coldly as a silky dark breeze as his back touched the cold grey wall. His head throbbed violently and the metallic taste of blood lingered casually in his mouth. A murky smell hung still over the room and the air felt tense and dry. Squinting through the darkness Isaac crawled towards a small patch of light leaking from a track in the splintering door, yet every move he made felt week and stuttered.

Breathing in gently Isaac was met by the power scent of dirt and stagnant water, yet Mr Chasseurs and his burly henchmen were nowhere to be seen. Pulling himself out of the room, Isaac dug his fingers hard into wall, pulling his limp body up with a heaving sigh. To one end of the passage lied a white painted door, glossy and articulate it looked out of place in the dingy hall, Isaac suspected this must of lead to the red bricked house above, from the stale scent of brick seeping from it. To the other end, the stony grey passage continued for what seemed like miles, which he began to pace steadily down, a slight tiptoe in his step as he darted his head, ear pricked up high.

"Hello?" Clara's voice struck through him like lightening and he quickened his pace, yet with every breath he wheezed painfully as he strode.

"Who's there?" she was following him now, taking bigger strides as she jogged towards the figure in front of her .

He was running now, he needed to get away from her, to get out of here before she could confront him, besides how would he explain what he was doing in her basement?

Behind him he could hear her pace quickening; every step she took was more jagged and rushed.

They were now racing each other down the passage, every twist and turn she was only steps behind him until finally a small gap of moonlight flooded through what mist of been the end of the passage and ducking down he dived through the gap, his fingers scrambling onto damp, dense earth and he pulled himself into the cool fresh air, scrambling to his feet and setting off through the trees.

"Wait" Clara's words cut through him and whilst every instinct told him to run, to get away from that dreadful house yet her smooth voice was full of worry and interest. Turning round gently through the thick darkness, Isaacs's crystal blue eyes met her cool beautiful green ones and for a second he stood deadly still, hanging onto the moments he could see her. And then, he ran.


	8. Chapter 8

Isaac yawned, taking a sip of stale coffee out of a worn out mug as he leaned against the kitchen counter. The taste felt dry and dirty on his tongue and he winced slightly as he took a last swig from the china, dropping the mug gently into the sink.

By the time he'd arrived back home it had been breeching midnight as to his horror when he'd escaped from Clara's view he'd been met by flocks of arrows and playful gunfire, only managing to escape when he reached the urban wonderland that shone brightly through the trees. When he'd finally fumbled into the house he'd received a stern lecture from Scott, who paced worried through the house as he spoke.

"You know the funny thing is" Isaac began as Scott wandered into the kitchen, opening a cupboard and searching through it sleepily "After everything that happen last night, I still feel the worst for ditching her"

"You really care about her don't you" Scott smiled sympathetically and Isaac stared down at the floor.

"I've only known her three days" he continued, glancing at Scott "But if I can stop her getting into this awful mess" He murmured, trudging through the kitchen door "That's exactly what I'm going to do".

Clara swept down the corridor, her hair flying wildly with every exaggerated step she took. Her class was only a few feet away and that was all it would to escape the dreaded conversation Isaac so badly wanted to have.

"Clara!" Isaac yelled as he tread at her heel, but Clara simply ignored him yet a frown of guilt was growing across her face, "I want to talk to you"

"Well I don't" she half yelled, sweeping around the corner, as her frown grew more painful.

"Clara" Isaac whined, gently grabbing her and turning her face him, a deeply apologetic look littering his face, as if any moment now he would begin whimpering.

She sighed gently and looked up to face him, biting her lip awkwardly and sitting on her hip lazily.

"I'm really sorry-" he began,

"Okay stop it!" she interrupted hastily, an impatient tone in her voice and Isaac opened his mouth slightly.

"You don't get it do you?" she questioned, with a look that made Isaac shut his mouth tight like a zip. "I've moved to a different country, I'm 14 and my parents put me in junior year and for a second I thought that you actually took an interest in that and that you actually cared!" she fumed, a snake like passion in her tone.

"What it a joke? She continued, a calm streak now leaking into her voice "Because I think you're really great Isaac and I just didn't think you'd ditch me" she sighed, blushing slightly and staring at the ground as she began to rock on the heels of her worn out boots.

"I promise you" he said slowly, a tinge of pink on his cheeks too "I really wanted to come but something came up and I actually I am really sorry" he finished "Oh and I think you're really great too" he murmured staring at a speck of dust on the laminate.

Clara grinned thankfully, fiddling with the her satchel and opening it up a sudden guilty expression littering her face "I'm sorry about this by the way" she began, lifting a heavy paper bag of the satchel and reaching into it as she bit back a laugh "I got really sad last night and I was talking to a friend back home about you ditching me and she said that I had to promise that I'd do this"

Lifting her hand gently out of the bag she lifted it high into the air, balancing on her toes and tipped it upside down. Flying through the air the flour splattered over Isaac, cascading through his curly locks and down onto his clothes as he squinted uncomfortably, staying completely still as the bag bounced gently off of his head.

"She has stupid ideas" Clara grinned "But they're fun to watch"

"Well that was fun" Isaac said sarcastically, brushing the powdery substance out of his eyes.

"I forgive you by the way" She replied awkwardly, punching his playfully in shoulder an anxious look in her eyes.

Isaac simply stared her blankly before allowing a beautiful smile to sneak onto his lips.

Turning on her heel she laughed openly and sprinted of through the corridor, Isaac at her heel. And for a second they forgot everything that was happening . Isaac forgot that tomorrow was the day he'd be fighting for his life. Clara forgot that her parents were hiding something so deep and dark they couldn't reveal it. And in that moment, they were happy, for the first time in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

"You have to eat it"

Clara screwed her face up tightly in disgust as Isaac held the spoon closely to her face, gazing at her expression with a hint of delight. Clara sat kneeled on the soft leather sofa, her dress sprawled casually over her knees whilst Isaac sat opposite her, smiling apprehensively and the spoon placed gently in his hand, a freshly opened jar of peanut butter in the other.

"I can't do it" she squealed, shifting with the usual hyperactive nature she always held and leaning back away from the gloop of butter.

"Come on, I ate that _thing _you gave me!" he whined, inching the spoon closer to her face with every word his said.

"That _thing_ was a chocolate bar" she yelled back, gesturing wildly "And I gave you it because I dropped it on the floor!"

Isaacs eyes widened and he opened his mouth slightly before yelling back "Okay firstly, it's a candy bar" in a challenging manor and joining Clara in a gesturing frenzy as she raised her eyebrows nonchalantly "And secondly why didn't tell me you dropped it on the floor?" he yelled sighing loudly.

"I didn't want to disappoint you!" she laughed shaking her head wildly "Besides this house looks clean it should be fine!" she grinned reassuringly, although Isaac distinctly heard her heartbeat spike as she spoke the falsely reassuring words.

Laughing kindly, Isaac eased back into the sofa and crossing his legs he simply beamed at Clara. He was supposed to be working out a plan for the following day with Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia in hour, yet he couldn't resist clinging onto every moment that he was with her. So there they found themselves on Scott's sofa an hour after school, with only a jar of peanut butter to entertain them.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked as the spoon inched closer to her face and she cringed awkwardly, a breathing loudly and nodding readily.

Grabbing the spoon, Clara shoved the spoon into her mouth, whining loudly and screwing up her face.

"Do you like it?" Isaac teased as Clara's face relaxed and she stared at the jar in Isaacs hand, not even blinking in her haze.

Looking at Isaac shiftily she glanced from his beautiful blue eyes to the jar and biting her lip and her heart thumped faster in anticipation as she lunged for the jar, fingers outstretched and a grin so cheeky it could turn salt to sugar.

As if in slow motion, Isaac darted swiftly out of Clara's grasp and she flew across the sofa, colliding with the arm with a soft thud and rolling off of the soft sofa with an awkward thump and whacking onto the hard laminate with a squeal and a mumbling mess of cold words.

"If you wanted the peanut butter then you should have just asked for it" Isaac mused scornfully, shaking his head at her as she slumped on the floor.

"You have stupid reflexes" She moaned as Isaac pulled her off of the floor "You just can't miss a shot, or fall over or let me steal your food once can you?"

Isaac shrugged, a dazzling smile stretching across his lips as Clara took the peanut jar from Isaacs palm, grabbing a spoon an devouring spoonful after spoonful of the peanut substance until her lips were lined with the thick gloopy substance. Clara really didn't know how right she was with her previous statement.

"I'll meet you at the fridge" a loud voice said, as the elegant front door creaked open and Scott and Stiles swung in, deep in conversation.

"Hey Clara" Scott smiled, joining Stiles at the fridge and delving into it and Clara waved, attention directed on the jar.

"I tried peanut butter" she yelled, holding the jar into the air and beaming at Scott who raised an eyebrow.

"I see that" he replied, smiling down as she turned to glance at the clock on the mantle peace and sighing, grabbed her satchel from the side of the sofa.

"I should get going, I've got some pre-birthday family meal or something weird like that" she groaned and Isaac rose of the sofa, a sweet optimism suddenly taking over him. Glancing at Scott pleadingly he said "I'll give you a ride", a raised eyebrow begging for approval.

Much to Isaacs delight, Melissa had reluctantly allowed him to start using her car, only for him to almost run Scott down with it when he was pulling into the drive, much to Stiles amusement, who's laugh was now rare after the putrid events of the nematon.

"Thanks Isaac" she grinned, jumping off the sofa and sliding the peanut butter into her bag as Scott nodded politely and Isaac grabbed the keys off of the side and shoved them into his coat pocket "Bye guys" she smiled, throwing a wave in Scott and Stiles direction as she followed Isaac through the front door, an all the obvious smile in his face.


End file.
